This invention relates to the use of compressed gas in the batch pumping of a liquid and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for reclaiming the gas used in pumping the liquid by exhausting the gas into receiving tanks separate from the tank used to store the high pressure gas used in the pumping.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for using compressed gas in the batch pumping of liquids wherein portions of the gas used in the pumping can be reclaimed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a method and apparatus wherein the reclaimed gas used in the pumping can be used to minimize the pressure across an air compressor, thereby to lessen the power required to compress the air to the necessary pumping pressure.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following specification when read in conjunction with the drawings which form a part thereof.